Fangirl!
by Kenozoik Yankie
Summary: She loved a boy, he didn't know. But, she couldn't let him go. She screamed his name, he didn't hear. She tried again, once every year. She cried once more as he stood and bowed. Because she was just another girl in the crowd. Warn:NaLu


**Summary: She loved a boy, he didn't know. But, she couldn't let him go. She screamed his name, he didn't hear. She tried again, once every year. She cried once more as he stood and bowed. Because she was just another girl in the crowd.**

 **Disclaimers** _ **:**_ **Fairy Tail** **belongs to Hiro Mashima sensei!**

 **Rate:** **T+**

 **Pairing:** **Natsu dan Lucy (NaLu)**

 **Gendre:** **Frendship, Drama.**

 **Warning:** **Alternate Universe–Modern Setting, OOC, Typo, Kata yang berulang dan kekurangan lainnya.**

 **A/N: Yo, Nakama Fairy Tail. Salam kenal, saya Kenozoik Yankie. Membawakan fanfiction pertama saya di Fandom Fairy Tail. Saya akan mengusung pair Natsu dan Lucy. Dan mungkin Zeref dan Mavis, berhubung mereka cannon. Untuk kedepannya mohon bantuannya. /bungkuk/**

 **Minna yoroshiku ne! ^^**

 **.**

 **FANGIRL!**

 **Kenozoik Yankie**

 **.**

Mungkin ini adalah kisah yang sedikit rumit dan tidak masuk akal sama sekali. Di mana seorang gadis biasa yang jatuh cinta pada seorang pemuda yang bahkan tidak tahu kalau di suatu tempat di dunia ini, ada seorang gadis yang benar-benar menyukainya—ah, tidak. Lebih tepatnya mencintainya sepenuh hati kala pertama kali mendengar pemuda itu bernyanyi dengan suara agak serak namun tinggi, lewat speaker laptopnya saat ia tidak sengaja mengunduh lagu secara acak di internet.

Pemuda itu bernama Natsu Dragneel, seorang vocalis band rock yang memiliki fanbase besar di seluruh negara Fiore. Ia tinggi, berkulit agak kecoklatan dengan mata sewarna jelaga. Dan yang paling mencolok dari dirinya, mengesampingkan aksi panggungnya yang energik dan terkadang gila, adalah rambutnya yang di cat berwarna merah muda. Entahlah, tidak pernah ada yang tahu apa alasan pemuda itu mengecat rambutnya dengan warna yang terkesan feminim tersebut. lagi pula warna itu terlihat cocok untuknya. Apalagi di tambah dengan gigi gingsul yang selalu terlihat, membuatnya tampak manis dan keren di saat bersamaan, saat ia tersenyum, membuat para fangirls meleleh seketika.

Bukan karna pemuda itu adalah seorang yang terkenal dan memiliki segalanya yang membuat gadis itu jatuh cinta padanya. Bukan sama sekali. Gadis itu hanya menyukai bagaimana cara pemuda itu bernyanyi, tersenyum dan berbicara kepada orang-orang yang memujanya. Pun cara pemuda itu memperlakukan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Semuanya nampak sangat natural, tidak di buat-buat seperti kebanyakan orang-orang terkenal macam pemuda tersebut. Yah, gadis itu menyukainya karna ia adalah Natsu, Natsu Dragneel, bukan yang lain. Dan menurutnya, Natsu adalah orang yang kekanakan dan meledak-ledak tapi bijaksana dan puitis di waktu yang bersamaan dan mungkin juga sedikit bodoh.

 **.**

 **o0o**

 **.**

Lucy Heartfilia, nama gadis itu. Orang-orang menyapanya dengan panggilan Lucy. Terkecuali untuk sahabat karibnya yang bernama Levy McGarden, ia di sapa Lu-chan. Ia berkulit putih, dan mempunyai rambut pirang di sertai mata berwarna coklat. Sebenarnya ia cukup manis. Hanya saja ia tidak punya cukup banyak waktu untuk menyadari hal tersebut. Oh, ada satu hal yang membuat Lucy terkadang tidak percaya diri, adalah ukuran payudaranya yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan untuk ukuran tubuhnya yang agak mungil.

Lucy adalah seorang mahasiswi tingkat pertama di sebuah universitas negeri di kota Magnolia. Ia sangat menyukai membaca buku, novel tepatnya. Dan bercita-cita suatu saat akan menjadi penulis terkenal. Ia orang yang ceria dan sedikit sensitif jika sudah menyangkut apa yang di bacanya. Intinya, gadis ini menganggap bahwa buku adalah harta paling berharganya setelah keluarga. Yah, meskipun ia sekarang hanyalah seorang yatim piatu. Ayahnya meninggal ketika ia berusia tujuh tahun karna sakit paru-paru yang di deritanya. Sedangkan ibunya meninggal akibat terlalu banyak bekerja, saat ia memasuki tahun ketiga di sekolah menengah pertama. Jadi, untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri, ia bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah maid cafe yang bernama Fairy Tail milik orang tua baik hati bernama Makarov yang di bantu oleh cucu satu-satunya yang bernama Laxus.

Sebagian besar waktunya ia habiskan untuk mengerjakan tugas kampus yang menggunung dan bekerja setelah itu. Terkadang di antara waktu senggangnya yang sedikit, ia menyempatkan diri untuk melatih kemampuan menulisnya dengan menulis beberapa cerita yang idenya tidak jauh dari orang-orang di sekelilingnya, sambil menyetel lagu-lagu yang di bawakan oleh pemuda itu. mendengar suaranya saja, mampu membuat jantungnya memukul-mukul rongga dadanya seperti ingin melompat keluar dari sana dan gadis itu benar-benar merasa bodoh sekarang.

"Ya, Tuhan. Aku benar-benar menyukainya. Aneh sekali..."

 **.**

 **o0o**

 **.**

Cafe Fairy Tail terletak di bagian selatan kota, tak jauh dari pantai, dan berjarak sekitar 4 kilometer dari pusat kota Magnolia. Cafe itu bergaya unik macam kastil, lengkap dengan bendera kecil bergambar sayap peri di setiap menaranya yang berbentuk kerucut. Walaupun terletak agak jauh dari pusat kota, cafe ini selalu saja ramai akan pengunjung. di karenakan suasana yang tenang dan pemandangan sekitar cafe yang menakjubkan di kala sore hari saat matahari akan terbenam. Belum lagi para pelayan yang berseragam maid, membuat para pengunjung merasa menjadi bangsawan di sana.

Tapi, berbeda dengan hari ini. Fairy Tail nampak sepi, hanya beberapa meja yang terisi. Itu semua di sebabkan oleh cuaca buruk yang melanda Magnolia akhir-akhir ini. Ini sudah memasuki musim dingin dan salju mulai turun tak terkendali. Bahkan di sertai dengan badai salju, seperti sekarang.

Lucy, menopang wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan miliknya di belakang meja konter dan sesekali menghela napas. Tatapannya terlihat fokus kedepan. Akan tetapi tidak ada yang tahu di mana pikirannya sekarang berada.

Tidak jauh darinya, Mirajane yang sekaligus manager di Fairy Tail memandangnya dengan tatapan ingin tahu. Menurutnya, gadis itu tidak terlihat seperti biasanya. Belakangan ini, ia sering memergoki Lucy menatap jauh kedepan seperti orang yang menerawang dan tidak jarang di sertai helaan napas berat. Lalu, di lain waktu terkadang ia terdiam dengan rona tipis di wajahnya ketika melihat layar televisi yang berada di ruang ganti karyawan, jika menampilkan berita band rock Dragon Sleyars yang sedang naik daun beberapa tahun terakhir ini. Sungguh Mirajane tidak mengerti.

Dan di saat yang kebetulan, Levy teman dekat Lucy, baru selesai dari toilet, langsung di tarik paksa oleh Mirajane. Sedangkan Levy yang di perlakukan seperti itu memandang managernya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Levy, apa kau sadar kalau akhir-akhir ini Lucy agak aneh?" Tanya Mirajane dengan berbisik di sertai menatap Lucy kembali yang di ikuti oleh Levy. Sedangkan orang yang sedang jadi objek masih dengan keadaannya yang tadi.

"Err...mungkin Lu-chan sedang memikirkan ide tulisan lain?" Sahut gadis mungil bersurai biru tersebut tidak yakin.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Mirajane lagi.

Levy hanya memberi tanggapan pada managernya berupa senyum kikuk.

 **.**

 **o0o**

 **.**

"Lu-chan, apa aku boleh menginap di tempatmu? Aku sangat takut berada di flat-ku sendirian dengan cuaca seperti ini" Levy bertanya dengan nada ringan kepada sahabat pirangnya, sesaat setelah mereka berganti pakaian dan siap untuk pulang.

"Tentu saja. Lagi pula sepertinya salju akan turun lagi. Sebaiknya kita cepat" Katanya sambil mengeratkan syal yang ia kenakan.

Sebenarnya, kata 'Takut sendirian' hanyalah alasan untuk bisa menginap di flat milik sahabatnya itu. Levy hanya penasaran dengan apa yang Mirajane tadi katakan. Bukannya Levy tidak tahu menahu dengan keanehan tingkah laku sahabatnya tersebut. Hanya saja, ia tidak mau menduga-duga dengan apa yang di alami oleh Lucy dengan membicarakannya dengan orang lain. Walau pun manager mereka bukan orang yang jahat, tetap saja hal semacam itu tidak baik. Jadi rencananya, Levy akan memanfaatkan moment menginap ini untuk bertanya langsung pada Lucy, apa sebenarnya yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini yang tidak ia ketahui.

 **.**

 **o0o**

 **.**

Mereka tiba di flat Lucy lima belas menit kemudian yang di lakukan dengan berjalan kaki. Setelah membersihkan diri dan berganti pakaian, Lucy selaku tuan rumah membuat dua gelas coklat panas yang mereka nikmati di sofa ruang tamu yang menyatu dengan dapur tanpa sekat, sambil menonton acara televisi di depan mereka.

"Levy-chan..." Panggil Lucy tiba-tiba

Levy hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman sambil menikmati coklat panas buatan Lucy. Sepertinya ia lupa dengan maksud awal dirinya ke flat sahabatnya itu.

"Sepertinya...aku jatuh cinta."

Dan bersamaan dengan itu, Levy tersedak minumannya sendiri. Masih terbatuk-batuk, Levy dengan susah payah melihat ke arah sahabatnya dengan mata melotot. Mungkin kalau di artikan akan seperti ini:

 _Siapa ? Apa aku mengenalnya? Dan kenapa baru memberitahuku sekarang, Lu-chan?!_

"Kau tahu dia" Katanya sambil memandang coklat panas di gelas putih yang kini tinggal setengah. "Tapi sebenarnya aku juga tidak terlalu yakin dengan perasaanku. Mungkin saja aku hanya terlalu mengaguminya hingga tidak bisa membedakan apa ini benar-benar cinta atau sesuatu yang lain."

"Jadi itu yang membuatmu berbeda belakangan ini?"

"Eh? Maksudnya, aku tidak mengerti"

"Kau tahu, akhir-akhir ini kau terlalu sering melamun yang di sertai helaan napas berat. Belum lagi sikapmu yang sering terdiam dengan wajah yang merona jika berada di depan layar televisi yang menampilkan para personil band Dragon Slayers..." Jawabnya dengan nada lambat di penghujung kalimat. Lalu, seperti menyadari sesuatu, gadis itu kemudian melanjutkan dengan nada terkejut yang tidak ia sembunyikan. "Eh?! Lu-chan, jangan bilang kau jatuh cinta pada salah satu dari mereka. Apa aku benar?"

Lucy tersentak mendengar pertanyaan yang terdengar seperti pernyataan itu, keluar dari mulut sahabat pintarnya. Astaga, otak Levy memang tidak bisa di anggap remeh. Ia terlalu cepat menyadari semuanya. Lucy kemudian mengangguk dan terlihat tidak berani melihat Levy.

"Tapi, seperti yang aku bilang tadi. Aku juga belum yakin dengan perasaanku." Katanya dengan suara kecil yang hampir terdengar seperti gumaman.

"Lu-chan" Panggil Levy sambil meletakan kedua telapak tangannya di bahu sahabatnya. "Aku mengerti dengan kalimat yang mengatakan bahwa cinta bisa tumbuh di mana saja tanpa mengenal tempat, waktu dan _gender_ seseorang. Hanya saja, untuk kasusmu ini, sangat terdengar konyol. Apalagi kau jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang bahkan tidak tahu menahu, kalau gadis bernama Lucy Heartfilia ada di muka bumi." Levy lalu menghela napas "Jadi, siapa dari keempat orang itu yang telah membuatmu seperti ini?"

"Vocalis mereka, Natsu. Natsu Dragneel" Jawabnya dengan suara pelan plus wajah yang memerah.

Levy memandang gadis di hadapannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Err... sahabatnya ini tidak gila 'kan?

 **.**

 **o0o**

 **.**

Fairy Tail hari ini kembali ramai, tidak seperti seminggu yang lalu; layaknya kastil berhantu yang di tinggalkan. Banyak pengunjung yang datang untuk menikmati sore mereka bersama orang-orang terdekat. Para karyawan Fairy Tail, bahkan terlihat sangat sibuk; mondar-mandir melayani para pelanggan yang datang. Sama halnya dengan gadis bersurai biru dengan hiasan berwarna kuning yang di lilitkan di sekitar kepala, untuk menghalangi anak rambut yang nanti dapat mengganggu pekerjaannya. Ingatkan ia untuk memotongnya sepulang kerja nanti. Terlihat sangat gesit dengan tubuh kecilnya diantara orang-orang yang memenuhi Fairy Tail.

"Levy! A—apa yang harus aku lakukan? " Tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara membuatnya menghentikan sementara kegiatan membersihkan meja yang tadi ia lakukan. Sahabatnya itu terlihat sangat panik dan napasnya juga tidak teratur. Gadis bersurai biru itu berpikir, apa sahabat pirangnya di kejar oleh sesuatu atau orang mesum?

"Hah?" Hanya kata itu yang bisa di keluarkan dari dalam pita suaranya, di sebabkan terlalu kaget dengan tingkah sahabat pirang yang tidak biasa.

"A—akhirnya ia akan datang ketempat aku bisa menjangkaunya. Tetapi, ada saja hal yang membuatku tidak bisa melihatnya secara langsung.

"Lu-chan..."

" Levy, apa yang harus aku lakukukan?!"

"Lucy. Ada a—"

"Bagaiman jika kali ini aku tidak bisa melihatnya lagi?"

"Lucy Heartfilia, tenangkan dirimu!"

Suara Levy menggema di dalam cafe Fairy Tail, membuat para pengunjung mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada dua orang gadis dengan surai berbeda warna; biru dan pirang. Di mana gadis bersurai biru memakai pakaian maid khas cafe Fairy Tail, dan gadis pirang yang satunya memakai pakaian kasual dengan tas ransel di punggung yang terlihat sangat berat di tubuhnya yang sedikit mungil namun berisi itu.

Levy baru menyadari kalau mereka berdua masih di tengah-tengah cafe, di mana pengunjung sangat banyak. Gadis itu lalu berbalik kemudian tersenyum kepada para pengunjung, tidak lupa dirinya membungkuk sebagai gestur meminta maaf karna sudah membuat keributan dan Levy juga baru menyadari, kalau Mirajane, manager mereka sudah ada di sana sambil tersenyum yang di mana di mata Levy dan Lucy sama sekali tidak ramah. Ya, tidak lama lagi manager cantik mereka akan bertransformasi menjadi Satan Soul, dan itu bukan hal yang yang kedua gadis itu lakukan buru-buru meninggalkan tempat tersebut untuk menuju ke belakang, tidak lupa dengan Levy yang menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

"Ada apa lagi kali ini?" Tanya Levy sesaat setelah mereka sampai di ruang ganti milik karyawan.

"Natsu dan band-nya akan mengadakan konser di Hargeon!" Teriak Lucy histeris. "Tapi sayangnya, mereka tidak akan sampai ke Magnolia" Kemudian tampak tidak bersemangat setelahnya. Levy bahkan bisa melihat ada aura penuh keputusaan yang menggantung di atas kepala dan mengguyur tubuh sahabatnya. Seketika Levy merasa kalau Lucy seperti terkena Negatif Hollow milik Perona di serial yang sering ia tonton.

"Jadi itu yang membuatmu seperti terkena serangan panik yang _absurd_?" Levy mengatakan hal tersebut sambil meletakan tangan kanan di pinggang rampingnya dengan alis yang naik satu. Nampaknya Levy sudah bosan dengan segala macam hal tentang Natsu, _rocker_ bersurai _pink_ salmon.

Dan Lucy, sahabatnya membalas dengan anggukan malu-malu. Oh, jangan lupakan wajah yang merona itu.

Lalu, Levy pun menghela napas lelah.

Oke, jangan berpikiran buruk dulu tentang Levy. Masih ingat, di malam di mana badai salju turun dan Levy menginap di flat milik Lucy? Ya, di malam saat Lucy mengakui ke Levy tentang perasaannya kepada Sang vocalis band Dragon Slayers. Lucy terus saja merecokinya semua hal tentang Natsu. Natsu ini dan Natsu itu. Lalu, bla bla bla. Levy sekarang bahkan tahu kalau Natsu, menyukai saus tobasco super pedas level sepuluh. Tunggu, apa itu penting?

Tsk, lupakan.

"Kau tinggal datang Ke Hargeon untuk menonton konser mereka. Lagipula jarak Magnolia ke Hargeon sepertinya memakan waktu tiga jam dengan memakai kereta cepat." Kata Levy, mencoba memberi solusi.

"Ah, kau benar." Seru Lucy dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. "Tapi..."

"Tapi?"

"Tepat di hari konser mereka, aku punya banyak kelas, aku juga ada test di beberapa mata kuliah hari itu dan tidak ada yang mengantikanku di Fairy Tail. Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Levy?!" Katanya lagi dengan wajah sedih dengan campuran panik.

Levy baru menyadari kalau hari ini, Lucy terlihat terlalu cepat mengganti ekspresi di wajahnya. Apa sahabatnya selalu seperti itu? sepertinya tidak. Levy benar-benar tidak habis pikir sekarang, tentang dunia yang sahabatnya masuki.

"Kalau untuk di sini, aku bisa menggantikanmu dan kau bisa meminta izin pada Mira-san. Dia pasti akan mengerti. Tetapi aku tidak punya solusi tentang jadwal kelas dan testmu"

"Terima kasih Levy-chan. Kau memang sahabat terbaikku." Lucy lalu memeluk Levy, membuat gadis bersurai biru itu sesak. "Ah, bagaimana kalau aku tidak usah ikut kelas dan hanya ikut kelas yang mengadakan test saja?" Tanyanya sesaat setelah melepaskan Levy.

Levy yang mendengar itu, mengerutkan dahi dalam. "Err... apa konser Natsu sepenting itu buatmu? Kau bahkan ingin bolos"

"Ya, ini sangat penting bagiku. Kau akan mengerti. Jika suatu saat kau menemukan seseorang yang kau sukai, Levy-chan." Kata Lucy menepuk pundak sahabat pendeknya dengan nada suara yang terdengar bijak. Yang di tanggapi putaran bola mata oleh Levy. "Aku hanya bolos kali ini. Tenang saja."

"Baiklah, kalau itu sudah menjadi keputusanmu. Asal kau bahagia, aku sebagai sahabatmu pasti akan ikut bahagia juga. Memangnya kapan konser mereka?"

"Sepuluh hari lagi, di hitung dari sekarang" Nada suara itu sarat akan perasaan mengebu-gebu yang membuat Levy sedikit bergidik.

 **.**

 **o0o**

 **.**

Lucy merasa hari ini nasib sial sangat menyukainya. Mulai dari pagi tadi, saat ia bangun kesiangan di sebabkan tak bisa tidur semalaman, yang semua itu di akibatkan oleh Natsu. Lucy membayangkan dirinya menonton langsung pemuda itu dan berlanjut ke hayalan absurd lainnya. Lalu, dirinya harus terlambat masuk kelas, yang mengakibatkan Lucy hampir tidak di perbolehkan mengikuti test. Namun pada akhirnya ia tetap di perbolehkan, setelah memohon dengan cara sedemikian rupa; harga dirinya telah habis di mata dosen dan teman sekelasnya.

Di kelas berikutnya yang juga mengadakan test, Lucy memang tidak datang terlambat. Hanya saja dosen yang akan masuk hari ini yang terlambat selama tiga puluh menit. Lucy memaki dosen itu di dalam hati. Masa bodoh untuk sopan santun dan karma, ia tidak peduli dengan hal seperti itu hari ini. sebab di hari yang bersejarah dalam hidupnya, waktu sangat berharga. Terlambat tiga puluh menit sudah merupakan kesalahan yang fatal. Lucy lantas mengerjakan soal test yang di berikan layaknya menutup mata. Ia bahkan tidak punya waktu lebih untuk membaca keseluruhan soal. Konsentrasi terlalu sombong untuk menghampirinya hari ini.

Setelah mengikuti semua kelas yang mengadakan test, Lucy melesat bagai anak panah sagitarius menuju ke stasiun kereta api. Sesampainya di sana, tiket yang ia beli tiga hari yang lalu tidak ada di dalam tas ransel miliknya, di manapun. Meskipun ia sudah membongkar semua isi tas ransel dan mencarinya di mana-mana, tiket tersebut tak juga di temukan. Intinya tiket itu ketinggalan atau memang Lucy telah menghilangkannya. Lucy tidak ingin mengambil resiko untuk kembali ke flat miliknya untuk mencari tiket itu. jadi yang Lucy lakukan membeli kembali tiket kereta jurusan kota Hargeon yang sialnya kereta berikutnya akan tiba satu jam lagi.

Lucy mengutuk nasib sial yang bergelayut padanya hari ini.

Dan nasib sial menanggapinya dengan senyuman menyebalkan.

 **.**

 **o0o**

 **.**

Satu jam kemudian.

Natsu dan band-nya akan memulai konser mereka pukul empat sore dan di akhiri pukul setengah tujuh malam. Dan sekarang lucy berangkat menuju Hargeon pukul dua siang. Meskipun akan terlambat lagi, Lucy akan tetap pergi. Gadis pirang itu duduk dengan tidak tenang di kursi penumpang. Kereta cepat yang tumpanginya melaju membelah rel di bawahnya.

Lucy, menginjakan kakinya pertama kali di Hargeon. Ia lalu merapatkan mantel setinggi paha yang ia kenakan. udara dingin membuat Lucy semakin gugup dan senang di waktu yang sama. Tidak mau membuang-buang waktu, Lucy keluar dan stasiun bawah tanah Hargeon dan menaiki sebuah bus di terminal yang berada dekat stasiun, karna taksi terlalu mahal untuk seorang Lucy.

Hargeon Palestra adalah tujuannya. Di situlah band Dragon Sleyars menggelar konser tunggal mereka. Hargeon Palestra adalah gedung serba guna yang berupa bangunan kubah berbentuk oval. Yang biasa menjadi tempat di gelarnya konser, musisi terkenal. Tidak hanya untuk konser, gedung ini juga di pakai untuk pertemuan, pameran, dan pertandingan olahraga. Dengan tinggi 29,80 m, ini terdiri dari lima lantai, termaksud satu lantai bangunan atap. Kursi penonton terdapat di keempat lantai, termaksud 11.000 kursi penonton yang bisa di ubah-ubah susunannya. Lantai pertama adalah lantai arena dengan deretan kursi penonton yang langsung menghadap ke panggung. Lantai arena juga di buat bebas dari kursi. Di lantai dua terdapat Centennial Hall yang berkapasitas 600 orang. Sementara itu, di lantai empat terdapat aula olahraga bernama Sub-palestra yang luasnya 1.000 m2. Intinya, tempat konser Dragon Slayers kali ini, benar-benar megah dan Lucy melihatnya dengan pandangan takjub.

Ah, dia harus bergegas masuk.

Dan di sanalah dia, pemuda yang selalu masuk dalam mimpinya, menjadi aktor utama dalam setiap khayalannya dan seenaknya saja masuk kedalam hati seorang Lucy Heartfilia, masuk lebih dalam, menempati suatu ruang di sudut hatinya yang hampir tak merasa. Memberinya warna bagai bunga sakura tujuh warna. Natsu Dragnel sedang berdiri disana lalu membunggkuk kepada semua dan mengatakan kata terima kasih...

Tunggu, membungkuk dan ucapan terima kasih? Jangan bilang konsernya sudah selesai? Memangnya berapa lama dirinya duduk di dalam bus besar itu? berapa lama ia terpukau di depan Hargeon Palestra? Dan berapa lama ia memohon kepada security untuk di izinkan masuk, meskipun ia memiliki tiket, tetapi ia terlambat? Berapa lama? Seseorang, tolong katakan padanya...

Lucy terduduk lemas dengan air mata mengalir, merutuki semua usahanya yang pada akhirnya hanya sia-sia belaka.

"Natsu..."

 **.**

 **o0o**

 **.**

Karna kota Hargeon di landa badai salju hebat, yang mengakibatkan segala jenis transfortasi umum di tunda keberangkatannya sampai besok pagi. Para warga kota juga di himbau untuk tidak keluar berpergian dari rumah mereka sebagai antisipasi kalau-kalau ada kejadian yang tidak di inginkan. Lucy yang saat itu masih mengalami _mood_ yang buruk, harus kembali dari stasiun untuk mencari penginapan. Di karnakan tidak mungkin ia harus tidur peron dengan cuaca seburuk ini.

Lucy akhirnya mendapatkan sebuah penginapan murah yang letaknya tidak jauh dari stasiun bawah tanah Hargeon. Gadis pirang itu, lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur yang tidak begitu empuk. Lelah yang di rasakannya saat ini lebih pada ke hatinya, yang merasa kecewa karna tidak bisa melihat Natsu bernyanyi secara langsung. Padahal Lucy saat menunggu hari ini.

"Selanjutnya Florentia, ya?" Menghela napas sambil menatap langit-langit kamar penginapan. "Mana mungkin aku mengikutinya sampai ke sana. Uang yang ada sekarang, hanya cukup untuk pulang ke Magnolia. Florentia juga berjarak lima jam perjalanan jika menaiki kereta cepat. Natsu, kenapa kau terlalu sukar untuk aku gapai?" Lantas memiringkan badan sambil memuluk guling yang berada di jangkauannya.

Lucy Heartfilia, gadis itu kembali menumpahkan air matanya.

 **.**

 **o0o**

 **.**

Lucy bangun sangat pagi, matahari bahkan baru akan terbit. Badai sudah berhenti sejak diri hari tadi, menyisakan tumpukan salju tebal yang menunggu untuk di bersihkan dari halaman dan jalanan agar tidak menghalangi kendaraan. Tepat pukul tujuh pagi, Lucy keluar dari penginapan dan mencari sarapan setelahnya.

Hari ini cuaca di kota Hargeon sedikit cerah. Matahari menampakan dirinya, meskipun tidak sepenuhnya benar. Karna matahari masih menyembunyikan sebagian dirinya di balik awan tebal; layaknya anak kecil yang bertemu orang asing jika bersama ibunya. Lucy menyusuri jalanan dengan wajah tertunduk, tetap begitu sampai ia tiba di depan pintu masuk stasiun kereta bawah tanah. Ia tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan seseorang.

"Ah, Maaf. Aku sedang buru-buru." Kata orang itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga yang salah karna tidak memperhatikan jalan." Kata Lucy sambil membersihkan pakaiannya dari salju.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa."

"Hm."

Tidak lama kemudian, Lucy sudah duduk manis di tempatnya di dalam kereta. Kali ini ia beruntung, karna mendapat tempat duduk di dekat jendela. Untunglah dia cepat datang. Setidaknya pemandangan di luar nanti dapat mengobati kekecewaannya.

"Nona, maaf. Ini tempatku"

"Hn? Ah, maaf. Aku akan pindah kalau begitu."

"Tidak usah, aku bisa duduk di kursi yang satunya."

"Baiklah, terima kasih." Kata Lucy sambil memaksakan senyumnya. Dan kembali melemparkan pandangan keluar jendela.

Perjalanan menuju ke Magnolia semuanya baik-baik saja, sampai pemuda berhoodie dan memakai masker di sampingnya mengeluarkan gestur mencurigakan; terlihat gelisah dan terus saja memegangi masker di sekitar mulutnya, pemuda itu juga terlihat kesulitan bernapas. Lucy mulai bersikap waspada di tempatnya. Lalu, dengan hati-hati ia bertanya.

"Err...kau tidak apa-apa?"

Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk, itupun dengan susah payah.

"Benarkah? Tetapi aku melihatmu sedang tidak baik-baik saja."

"..."

"Apa kau, mabuk kendaraan?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk lagi.

"Astaga, harusnya kau tidak boleh berpergian sendiri. Kalau begitu, kau duduk saja di sini. Biar aku yang di situ. Biasanya orang sepertimu harus menghirup udara segar" Lucy kemudian membantu pemuda berhoodie itu untuk kembali duduk di tempat seharusnya. Di kursi dekat jendela.

Karna pemuda itu tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda akan membaik, meskipun Lucy sudah membantunya membukakan jendela kereta, Lucy pun kemudian mengusap punggung pemuda itu. dengan harapan jika ia melakukannya pemuda itu merasa nyaman.

"Kalau aku boleh memberimu saran, sebaiknya buka saja masker dan hoodie yang kau kenakan itu. aku jamin, akan membuatmu lebih baik."

Pemuda itu menanggapinya denga gelengan kepala.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau bukan buronan 'kan? "

Pemuda itu masih menggeleng

"Baiklah buka maskermu saja, itu akan membantumu bernapas lebih baik."

Dan pemuda itu tetap menggeleng.

Lucy yang merasa kesal, kemudian memaksa pemuda itu untuk membuka masker yang ia kenakan. mereka sekarang terlihat seperti pasangan kekasih yang sedang mempertengkarkan sesuatu. Orang-orang di dalam kereta hanya melirik mereka dengan malas. Lalu kembali menyibukan diri. Lama, tarik menarik di antara keduanya terjadi, hingga hoodie yang menutupi kepala orang itu terbuka, memperlihatkan surai merah muda dan masker yang menutupi wajahnya pun sudah tergelatak mengenaskan di tangan Lucy. Seketika Lucy merasa dunia di sekitarnya berhenti.

Rambut yang di cat berwarna merah muda, kulit kecoklatan dan grin yang terlihat manis.

 _Eeeehhhh?! Natsu...!_

Secepat hoodie dan masker itu meninggalkan tempatnya, akibat perbuatannya sendiri. Lucy dengan kecepatan tidak masuk akal kembali memasang hoodie tersebut di kepala Natsu dan tidak lupa dengan masker yang kembali menutupi wajah tampan Sang vocalis.

"Hei, kalian berdua. Kalau ingin bertengkar jangan di dalan kereta. Kalian mengganggu dan berisik." Tegur salah satu penumpang.

Lucy kemudian berbalik dan melemparkan senyum meminta maaf. Kemudian kembali ke tempat duduknya di samping kursi Natsu dengan berjalan seperti robot. Kaku.

 _Aaaakkk, Natsu maafkan aku..._

Hening.

"Kau tahu aku?" Tanya Natsu. Nampak sudah agak membaik, meskipun terkadang kembali mual.

Lucy mengangguk sebagai jawaban, ia bahkan tidak berani menatap pemuda di sampingnya. Lucy benar-benar ingin menghilang sekarang.

 _Apa wajahku memerah? Kumohon jangan memerah._

"Pantas saja kau langsung menyembunyikan kembali indentitasku."

 _Demi, raja bintang. Katakan kalau semua ini bukan mimpi._

"Aku ketinggalan kereta yang di tumpangi oleh teman-temanku, aku ketiduran seperti biasa. Dan sepertinya tidak ada yang menyadarinya. Oh, ya. Ada urusan apa kau datang ke Florentia?"

"Florentia? Kereta ini menuju Magnolia"

"Eh, jadi aku salah naik kereta? Astaga aku harus menghentikan keretanya dan turun ke stasiun berikutnya. Apa kau bisa membantuku memberitahu petugas? Aku benar-benar sangat kesusahan sekarang." Katanya, lalu kembali mual.

Lucy kemudian menngangguk dan meninggalkan Natsu sendiri untuk mencari petugas dalam kereta.

Beberapa saat kemudian, kereta itu berhenti di sebuah kota kecil yang berjarak satu setengah jam dari Magnolia. Lucy membantu Natsu turun dari kereta dengan cara memapahnya. Dan yang anehnya setelah turun dari kereta Natsu langsung terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Terima kasih untuk bantunmu selama di kereta tadi. Aku benar-benar merasa terselamatkan."

Mereka sekarang berdiri berhadapan tidak jauh dari kereta. Natsu sekarang sudah melepaskan masker yang menutupi wajahnya. Tapi tidak dengan hoodie yang masih bertengger di kepala yang otomatis menyembunyikan surai merah mudanya.

"Apa Natsu-san akan sendirian ke Florentia?" Tanya Lucy, ada nada khawatir terselip di suaranya.

"Tidak, aku sudah menelpon team kami untuk menjemputku di sini. Sekali lagi terima kasih. Sampai jumpa" Kata Natsu kemudian berbalik pergi.

Lucy kemudian berjalan menuju pintu masuk kereta tetapi langkahnya terhenti di pintu masuk ketika sebuah suara terdengar yang di tujukan untuknya.

"Hey, apa aku boleh tahu namamu?" Kata suara itu yang tidak lain adalah Natsu.

Lucy kemudian berbalik sambil tersenyum manis, dia menjawab. "Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia"

"Baiklah, Luce. Sampai jumpa" Teriak Natsu sambil tersenyum hangat yang memperlihatkan gigi ginsulnya. Natsu juga tidak lupa melambaikan tangannya. Kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkah kakinya tanpa pernah berbalik lagi.

Di belakangnya, Lucy masih memandang punggung lebar pemuda itu. tersenyum manis seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Tidak apa-apa, yang seperti tadi sudah cukup baginya. Setidaknya, Natsu sudah tahu kalau gadis bernama Lucy Heartfilia benar-benar ada di dunia ini. ia tidak lagi menjadi gadis asing yang berada di tengah-tengah keramaian. Ya, ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Lagi pula siapa yang akan menyangka kalau Natsu Dragnel vocalis band rock Dragon Slayers yang selalu terlihat sangar di setiap aksi panggungnya punya masalah serius dengan mabuk kendaraan. Dan dia Lucy Heartfilia satu-satunya _fangirl_ yang mengetahui itu dan Lucy berniat tidak akan membaginya pada siapapun. Bahkan pada sahabat baiknya Levy.

"Tunggu, aku lupa meminta tanda tangan dan berfoto bersamanya"

Lucy lantas berlari kearah petugas kereta api yang sedang berjaga di sana, memohon untuk menghentikan kereta tersebut. Akan tetapi petugas kereta mengatakan, tidak bisa. Karna kereta yang Lucy tumpangi sekarang sudah terlalu terlambat, jadi mereka harus bergegas untuk sampai ke Magnolia.

Lucy kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan wajah lesu.

"Padahal yang tadi itu, kesempatan emas" Gumamnya pada diri sendiri, sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di jendela kereta api.

— **The End—**

 **A/N: Member band Dragon Sleyars terdiri dari Natsu (vocal), Gajel (Bass), Sting (Lead Guitar), Rogue (Drum). Di fic ini hanya Natsu yang mengalami sindrom mabuk kendaraan dan fakta ini hanya di ketahui oleh member Dragon Sleyars dan para staf.**

 **Kritik dan saran sangat membantu saya menjadi lebih baik lagi. Sekian dan terima kasih.**

 **Salam,**

 **Kenozoik Yankie ^^v**


End file.
